KagaKuro : Magical myth
by Ryuryuu
Summary: Kagami won the " Huge appetite" competition, earning 2 tickets to a theme park! Kuroko invited him to go with him. What will Kuroko do about the myth he heard? Is the myth actually true!


Note : Hello(: This is my first KuroKaga fanfic! I write other pairings as well on my blog, Kuroko-no-basukee blogspot sg (: Fill in the dot hehe! Do review so that i can improve! Visit my blog too for more updates! 3 Hope you enjoy this story!

" Ah... So hungry! After a full day of practice it's so tiring! Kuroko! Want to grab dinner together? " Kagami asked the boy, who is currently feeding nigou with food. " Woof! " Nigou replied in place of Kuroko. " Not like I asked you! Damn you... Anyways I'll take it that you agree huh Kuroko! " Having his hair being ruffled by the red head, Kuroki could only sighed and nod.

" Welcome to Maji burger! Today we have the ' Giant appetite competition '! Those who can finish 50 Maji burgers in half an hour wins a pair of tickets to the new theme park and also free food coupons to Maji burger! " As expected, Kagami's eyes shined at those words. His ears only caught ' Free food coupons ' and so, bakagami took part in the competition.

Half an hour later, Kagami completed the challenge and won. Not surprising though. Everybody in Seirin knows about his huge appetite that nobody can beat. " Kagami-kun, what are you going to do with those tickets? " Kuroko questioned with his innocent pure blue eyes. He had always liked Kagami, and of course he is not going to let this chance slip away. He was going to make Kagami go to the theme park with him. He had heard about a wonderful myth. " Harh? You wanna go? I can give both tickets to you. I'm not that interested anyways. " " Please go with me Kagami-kun. I can't go there alone. " " Seriously? What's so fun about a theme park anyways... Just throw those tickets away! " Kuroko remained silent for awhile before he brought up his trump card. " I'll treat you to food on that day. Whatever you want to eat. "

And with that on the next day, they met at the theme park. It was a Saturday so it was pretty crowded, but not too bad. The both of them cleared every single roller coaster in the theme park. Although Kagami complained about Kuroko disappearing from time to time but he still enjoyed his trip there. He had no idea why but he is quite fond of the idea that he's here with Kuroko. Alone. Finally, as the sun is about to set and Kagami suggested that they leave already. " I have one last request, Kagami-kun. I want to take the Ferris wheel. " Kuroko grabbed Kagami's hand and dragged him to the place where he had wanted to bring him to the whole day. He didn't realized, but Kagami was blushing when the smaller boy held his hand.

" It's such a nice view up here. Do you know that there's a myth about this Ferris wheel? " Kuroko asked the red hair boy, who was staring at the beautiful scenery outside. " Myth? Kuroko you believe in this sort of thing? WAH! We're up at the highest point Kuroko! " Kagami moved towards the window and shouted. When there was no response behind him, the red head turned around, wanting to see what Kuroko was up to. His eyes widened. Because there Kuroko is, right in front of him. YES INFRONT OF HIM. Or let's say, directly face-to-face. He felt something soft leaning against his lips. Kagami jumped back and shouted, " Ku...Kuroko! What are you doing so close?! I...I... " He didn't get to finish his sentence. Kuroko grabbed Kagami's hand and sat on the red boy's lap, once again crushing their lips together. At first Kagami didn't move. But soon, he fell into the kiss and kissed Kuroko back, licking the blue hair's lips. A tongue thrust it's way into Kuroko's mouth, exploring away and making Kuroko moaned.

They let go when they are out of breath, and Kagami's face was entirely red. He was so embarrassed but he can't deny the fact that it felt really good kissing Kuroko. After a moment, Kuroko stood up and mumbled out, " The myth is that if you kiss the person you like when this Ferris wheel is at the highest point, you will be destined to be together forever. And that was my whole objective today. " Kuroko was looking so shy and sexy now ( Kuroko wished he could use misdirection now but they are in a small confined area ) and Kagami couldn't resist him. He grabbed Kuroko once again and capture his lips with his own. Kuroko moaned again, louder this time. And this continued all the way until they reached back to the ground again.

" Kagami-kun? " The said boy was holding the blue boy's hand, walking non-stop since the moment they alighted the Ferris wheel. " Where are we going? " Still no reply. Soon Kuroko found out for himself.

Kuroko was took out of the theme park and to a deserted grass field nearby, having a perfect view to the beautiful sunset. Just as Kuroko was confused as to why they are here, Kagami turned around and touched the blue hair's face. He traced his jawline before finally stopping and said, " Kuroko, go out with me ". Kuroko couldn't describe his feelings now. Happiness? Happiness that is way more than winning basketball matches even. The tall boy he dreamt about most of the time, the boy he loved since he enter Seirin, was here confessing to him. He blushed right up to his ears and slowly nodded. At that, Kagami smiled and tile up Kuroko's head, leaning down to kiss the small boy. " Mmm... AHHHH... Kaga...Bakagami... Ahh... Seems like myths are... True after...after all. " The puppy-like boy panted and moaned out, receiving a reply of only 3 words from the huge boy. " I love you. " Kuroko smiled into the kiss.  
He believed that this is the most beautiful sunset he will ever see.


End file.
